


My Moonlight, My Sunshine

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Late at Night, Love, Moonlight, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Wishing that she’d wanted to dance with her lover for the whole evening, Dorothy was taken aback when Rose urged them to make that wish come true.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Kudos: 6





	My Moonlight, My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I imagined happening after the dance marathon scene in S03E02 “One for the Money.”
> 
> Also inspiration from a slowed down version of Perfect by Ed Sheeran: https://youtu.be/qShqKEoAKI4

It's already the morning, but the three girls went home immediately after Blanche had won the $1,000 cash prize from the dance marathon—which made both Dorothy and Rose disappointed after they had teamed up to try to win in return.

As Blanche frolics to her bedroom, Dorothy let herself fall to the wicker couch as Rose went to the kitchen to grab glasses of water for both of them. Yes, the dance marathon was exhausting, but damn do they have the best moves anyone could ask for. As they rejuvinated themselves a little bit, Rose complimented Dorothy on how wild she swayed her hips to the beat—seeing how the teacher started with a bang and enjoying the moment while it lasts, whereas Dorothy expressed her shock when Rose went solo with her gymnast-like moves—the cartwheels, in particular. The naïveté thanked the teacher for being such good sports that evening.

"Say, Rose," Dorothy speaks up after a long period of comfortable silence, "wanna go to the lanai to grab some fresh air before we go to bed?"

"I'd love to, Dorothy," Rose says just before Dorothy pulls her up with one hand and proceed to entering the outside world within the lanai.

They both lied down on separate lounge chairs as they looked up at the stars and continued to down their fresh batches of water until the glasses are completely empty. The silence was never uncomfortable for the two women. They had spent a lot of nights here on the lanai when they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, or when one is afraid to even close their eyes and dream because of their horrific nightmares. Some times were often spent chatting with each other through the night, and some were just simply needing each other's company until the crack of dawn.

It still continued even when they've officially gotten together—relationship-wise.

Dorothy taps her fingers on the side of her glass and looks at Rose, who in return looked back.

"Yes, Dorothy?"

"Y'know something?" The teacher says, sitting upright, "I imagined us dancing together the day before the dance marathon."

"Oh?" The naïveté looked at her, curious, as she followed what Dorothy did, "Did tonight fulfill your imagination?"

"Hmm... yes and no," Dorothy answers, "Yes because, of course, the thought of us dancing together came to life; but no because... I wished that it wasn't in the context of dancing together for a contest. It was one hell of a ride for me not to be your partner for several hours."

"I thought Russell was okay."

"He is, but he didn't strike me as the type who would enjoy my company, unlike you who would do the exact opposite."

"Ohhh..." Rose nods, looking at the little old radio on the glass table beside her and pondering.

Another wave of silence flows through the room when Rose asks.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes, honey?"

Rose looks at Dorothy, her eyes filled with expectation and amusement, "Do you still have energy to dance?"

"Rose, I don't want to arch my back even more like how Regan MacNeil walked her way down the stairs on The Exorcist."

"Oh... I suppose you don't want to fulfill the other half of your imagination today, then?"

"What—I—Rose... do you actually..?"

The naïveté nods, "C'mon, let's dance once more, Deedee!"

She pulls Dorothy up to her feet before he proceeds to press a button on the radio, which played a slow-tempo song. Rose then holds Dorothy's left and larger hand with her right and smaller one, the latter subconsciously wrapping her other hand around the former's waist.

Together, they slowly danced through the low hums of the song. The tune wrapped them around as if it's a blanket to rely one's comfort on. The melody following suit like a fresh batch of soothing hot tea. Rose then proceeds to wrap her arms around her lover's neck, her petite head sinking onto her chest, smiling at her warmth. Dorothy smiles warmly at the—her—naïveté's gesture, mimicking her actions by wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head on top of hers. To Dorothy, Rose's scent always sweeps her off of her feet, the pleasant smell of flowers intoxicates her—feeling as if she's stuck in a trance. What else does she love about Rose?

There's so much she can describe that the only thing that keeps her mind running is the thought...

The thought of the sweet naïve farmgirl being hers. In her arms. Until it lasts.

_Baby, I’m... dancing in the dark,_

_with you between my arms._

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_listening to our favorite song._

Rose lifts her head up to face Dorothy, her smile so contagious that the teacher smiled back. She shakes her head and giggles a bit, taking a deep breath to say something.

“... My moonlight.”

Dorothy chuckled a bit, the naïveté’s term of endearment for her letting her cheeks flush into a shade of red.

“... My sunshine.”

_I have faith in what I see,_

_now I know I have met an angel in person,_

_and she looks perfect._

Rose then leans in and brushes her soft lips to Dorothy’s plump and tender ones, the touch making their hearts skip a beat. The first rays of the sun now rise and shine through the lanai, the ambiance of it all accentuated with a little more decoration. Their kiss now acted like a seal to their night, the memory of them dancing in the dark now awaiting to be cherished when they get much older. As much more romantic as their moment gets, they both smiled and savoured the best kiss they could ever share to each other.

It was worth it.

_I don’t deserve this._

_You look perfect..._

_Tonight._


End file.
